Watching Your Back
by The Dark Abyss
Summary: Naruto gets ill and even though Sasuke is Naruto's rival, passion begins to shine through Sasuke's eyes...Yaoi !SasuNaru!Chapter 8!
1. Insecure

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Dark Soul: Finally! I write a Naruto fanfic! A romantic one too! I am sooo happy!! ^____^  
  
Julian: ::checks pockets:: Now where is that bottle of ritilin?  
  
Dark Soul: Ok.now that's not funny. You're getting me into my beheading mood.  
  
Julian: Have mercy!  
  
Sasuke: What a bunch of morons.  
  
Dark Soul: ::glares:: Hey! I put you in this story! I can take you out!  
  
Sasuke: Take me from Naruto and I will skin you alive!  
  
Julian: Ok you two break it up! Let's just get on with the story.  
  
::Dark and Sasuke glare::  
  
Dark Soul: Oh, all right. But only because I hold Sasuke in high respec  
  
Julian: I thought you hated him..  
  
Dark Soul: OK! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I am sure it would be great if I did!  
  
Sasuke: .  
  
Julain: All right, I'll get this out of the way....  
  
talking = "blah"  
  
thinking = 'blah'  
  
Dark Soul: And now here's my first ever Naruto fanfic! Hope you like!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Watching Your Back  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Chapter 1- Insecure  
  
[...Third Person's POV...]  
  
A group of young ninja sat under a large oak tree, all exhausted from training. The wind did little to soothe their burning bodies and the sun that shone brightly in their sore eyes did not help either. The coolness of the grass seemed to be the only thing to comfort them along with the fresh air, which they drew into their lungs willfully.  
  
One of the ninga, a blonde haired boy, was still smiling after the torturous training. His smile was as bright as sunshine, even if sweat ran down his face like a waterfall.  
  
"That was grrreat!" he cried. "We should do that again!"  
  
The other two stared at him. One of those two, a young, slim girl with pink hair.  
  
"Oh, come on Naruto!" she said. "You're just as tierd as the rest of us!"  
  
The third student, a oy with blak glistening hair and dark eyes, sitting farthest away from the group said nothing at all, but shook his head. 'What a fool that dunce is.' He thought.  
  
Naruto gave a foxy grin. "Yeah! But it was exhilerating!"  
  
"Maybe we should do the training over again. You seem pumped up to do more Naruto," a new voice said.  
  
An obviously stronger ninja approached the young teens. His silver hair hung loosly over his headband and his dark eyes stared at the blonde boy. Sakura glared at Naruto because of their teacher Kakashi's new idea. Naruto smiled bitterly. He didn't speak. He was lost for words.  
  
"Dead-last comes up with another one of his_amazing_plans," Sasuke said in his cold voice.  
  
Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sometimes he just made Naruto so angry.  
  
'Damn you Sasuke,' Naruto thought. 'Why do you have to be such a cold blooded ass.'  
  
Sasuke expected Naruto to say something back to him, but instead Naruto stared at the ground, with a frown on his face. Somehow, the group forgot about what had just happened and went back to relaxing after their tough training. However everyone seemed to forget except the two rivals.  
  
[...Naruto's POV...]  
  
Sasuke stared at me with his icy, merciless eyes again. A chill ran up my spine. Why did he always have to look at me that way? It's not like I had done anything to him in the past...except annoy him constantly. I smirked.  
  
I hated Sasuke. It was a hatred that brought fire into my soul and errupted like a volcano. I envied Sasuke. All the girls liking him because he so damn silent. If everyone saw his true nature, then he would be the one that was looked down by the villagers, not me!  
  
Honestly, I didn't know Sasuke's true nature. Maybe he was how everyone saw him. I, on the other hand, didn't always show who I really was. Oh sure, I was a prankster and a menace, but deep inside...well, I didn't want to think about it at the moment.  
  
"All right. I am sure all of you have had your rest. Now we have a mission," Kakashi said.  
  
Usually, I would have jumped up and yelled in excitement. But this time, I didn't. I tried to figure out whether it was me thinking too much, or possibly because my head was spinning.  
  
Sakura looked over at me. I blushed. She rarly ever looked over at me. Maybe she liked me after all.  
  
"Naruto! Did you hear what Master Kakashi said?!" she asked.  
  
I frowned. 'Guess not'  
  
I lifted my head up slowly and nodded. Even that made me feel sick. My eyes slowly inched towards Sasuke. I froze. He was staring at me again! Though his eyes didn't radiate coldness like usual. Did he look worried? I then shook it off. This headache must have a big affect on my eyesight.  
  
Kakashi stood above me. "Naruto. Are you all right?"  
  
I squinted my eyes in anger. "Of couse I'm all right!! Do I look like I'm not!? I'm fine, ok?!"  
Everything was silent after my outburst. I chuckled weakly. I didn't mean to be so loud. My head was pounding. I couldn't think straight. What was going on?  
  
Kakashi looked at me for a few moments and then breathed in deeply, unconvinced. I took a deep breath myself. The last thing I wanted was to sit down with Kakashi and talk about my problems.  
  
"What's the mission?" Sakura asked.  
  
"To..."  
  
Everone waited.  
  
"Find our little furry friend again." (a/n: you know, the cat)  
  
Silence again. It took a few moments for it to sink in. I screamed.  
  
"YOU MEAN THAT LITTLE FURBALL?! It escaped again?! This time, I won't only catch it, but I'll personally make sure that it_never_escapes again!!"  
  
"Naruto," Sakura said. "Grow up. Think about it. We get the cat, then we can go home."  
  
"All right," Kakashi said. "Let's go."  
  
I rubbed my aching head. I shouldn't have screamed either. I swear my brain was going to explode. I groaned. I noticed that Kakashi and Sakura had already started leaving. Sasuke came up to me. Nervous at why he approached me, I stepped back slowly. I think he was being entertained by my action.  
  
"Something wrong, dunce?" he asked, his voice tinted with amusement.  
  
I glared at him, the pain was growing.  
  
"We all know you're slow dead-last, but can you hurry a little?"  
  
I bit my bottom lip. It was overwhelming.  
  
Sasuke laughed. His cackling filled my head.  
  
"Stop..it..." I whispered.  
  
He chuckled. "What? Rookie?"  
  
"Stop.it.Sasuke."  
  
My head was going to burst!  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Sweat was running down my face. The pain in my head was unbearable, but I had to stop him. This time Sasuke had gone way too far. I looked in his eyes and for a moment, I swear that they looked hurt and even a little concerned. I shook it off. It had to be my imagination. Sasuke care for me? Was hell freezing over already?  
  
I stood up and felt myself swaying with the wind. I felt light headed and weak, but I had to get away from Sasuke. I walked away from him, following the way Master Kakashi had went when my knees started to buckle. I tried to steady myself, but it was impossible. I fell to my weak knees and then on my back. My head was spinning, the sky was swirling above in a mass of different colours.  
  
Suddenly, I felt someone lift my head and I felt warm and a little more comfortable. I tried to see the face above me, but all I could focus in on, were the person's eyes. Dark eyes that were filled with concern. I knew those eyes.  
  
I breathed out a word before a dark cloud of sickness took me.  
  
"S-Sasuke?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
This is the first Chapter done! I know it's short, but I would like to know if I should continue writing it, so please REVIEW! If more want it, then I shall write more and longer chapters! ^___^ 


	2. From The Inside

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
Some info here is important for readers to know.......  
  
Dark Soul: Wow! I never expected so many reviews on the first chapter! A big thanks to all who did review!  
  
Julian: Yah, even I was surprised.  
  
Dark Soul: Why is that?  
  
Julian: ...  
  
Dark Soul: Oh yah, as I read some of the reviews, I found people saying that I have a thing on so only authors could sign. I AM SORRY! :( I didn't even know there was such a thing!  
  
Sasuke: ::whispers:: She knows very little.  
  
Dark Soul: Anyway, I'll fix that and the HEALING abilities of the nine-tailed fox demon...well could there be an exception for my story? I like it when a hero is sick and someone needs to take care of them! It's so kawaii!  
  
Sasuke: How about we get to the story? I have to take care of Naruto...  
  
Dark Soul: Ok! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plain and Simple. Now here's the next chapter! (sorry for making all you people wait so long...I couldn't get on fanfiction!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Watching Your Back  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Chapter 2 - From The Inside  
  
[...Sasuke's POV...]  
  
I was shocked hearing Naruto' words. They hurt me, but I was more concerned for him. Why was he acting this way? I noticed at the beginning of training that Naruto been acting a little odd. More odd than usual. I knew that I shouldn't be worried for the dunce, but when he yelled at me, a spark ran through me. I don't truly know what I felt then.  
  
As I watched Naruto walk away, it was like someone had ripped out a piece of my heart. I was alone, a great part of me was gone.  
  
As soon as I saw Naruto stumble and fall, I raced to his side. I held his head in my lap and searched for an answer in his eyes. He looked very pale and the bright colour in his eyes was fading. He just stared at me and whispered in a shaky voice.  
  
"S-Sasuke?"  
  
I pulled his head closer to my chest. I saw his eyes slowly closed and he became limp in my arms. The sweat on his face matted his blonde hair on his forehead. I used my fingers to twirl Naruto's hair off his face. I gently put my hand on his forehead. He was burning up.  
  
Watching him like this brought sorrow into my very soul. I then shook my head. Did I care for this...this...I couldn't even insult him. The angelic features of his face made my lips twitch into a smile. I leaned down and place a kiss on Naruo's forehead. Then I gathered his body in my arms tightly and picked him up.  
  
Squinting my eyes, I looked over the field. Kakashi and Sakura were still up ahead and had not noticed what had happened to Naruto. I smirked. Unfortunately, my thinking was not soon enough. I saw Sakura look back.  
  
'Damn,' I thought.  
  
I knew that Sakura saw Naruto in my arms, because I saw her eyes widen in shock. I sighed and started to walk towards my teacher and teammate.  
  
Sakura approached me and gasped. "What happened to Naruto?"  
  
"I think he's sick. He fainted," I said calmly.  
  
"I see," Kakashi said. "We should hurry back to get him some medical attention."  
  
Sakura and I nodded.  
  
Kakashi turned to me. "You ok with Naruto?"  
  
"Yes," I answered.  
  
With that said, we left back for home. I carried Naruto in my arms, watching him stir and twitch. I noticed that Sakura was watching me very carefully. I glanced over at her. In her eyes, I saw jealousy. To why I saw it, I don't know why.  
  
Once we reached our destination, we took Naruto to a hut to get some rest. (a/n: are there huts?) Kakashi said that he had to run a quick errand before we went to do our mission. I was surprised because usually our Master would not delay a mission. I was glad anyway, if that were possible. Kakashi told Sakura and I to watch over Naruto for a while.  
  
We sat on different ends of the room. Sakura held Naruto's hand in hers while I watched him from the end of the room. He was lying on a white mattress, thin white sheets covering his shivering body. Cold sweat ran down his face and onto the pillow his head was lying on.  
  
His breathing was poor. He took sharp breaths of air and every once in a while I saw his face wrinkle up like he was in pain.  
  
I saw Sakura look at me, but I turned away. I knew that she wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want to bother speaking with her.  
  
"I wonder why Naruto got sick all of a sudden,." Sakura said looking at me.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?" she asked. "What do you think?"  
  
"He was ill before. None of us noticed, only his odd behavior."  
  
Suddenly, I heard faint footsteps outside of the room. Kakashi walked into the room and looked at us.  
  
"Well, it's mission time. Sorry I took so long. Let's go. We'll let Naruto here rest for a while."  
  
Kakashi left and Sakura followed him out. I started to walk out, but looked back at Naruto. I sighed. I didn't feel like leaving him. Especially in a time of need. For some reason, I didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone, even if he was being watched.  
  
Before leaving to join my team, I closed my eyes and smiled.  
  
"Get better soon, my Naruto."  
  
[...Naruto's POV...]  
  
A field covered in lush green grass. The sun blazing like a fire during the night. The sky shimmering like rushing water. I took a step into the beautiful scenery. Birds flew across the clear sky. Wind brushed against my face, tugging at my clothes and cooling my body. If this wasn't paradise, I didn't know what was.  
  
Far, in the distance, I noticed a dark figure. I was curious to who this person was, and as if the place I was in knew this, the figure appeared closer. I tried to move to the figure to get a closer look, but for some reason my feet wouldn't move. I looked down and my eyes widened. Large and black vines were entwining my legs. I pulled from the ground, but the vines grew tight and would not allow me to move.  
  
Everything turned dark. The sun was eaten away at by dark clouds. The vines were growing taller and were wrapping around my waist. Suddenly, rain started to fall from the sky. The vines had now reached my throat. I clawed at the vines around my throat, but it was no use. I saw that the figure had now gotten closer and it was staring at me. There was a frown on the person's face. My arms were held down by the strength of the vines. The dark figure took its hand and caressed my cheek before the vines grew over my head.  
  
"Sasuke?!"  
  
I sat up. Sweat was running down my face like a waterfall. I looked at my hands. There were no vines. I lifted up the sheets and checked my legs. I breathed a deep sigh of relief.  
  
I was warm, a burning feeling ran through my body. Even though I couldn't see the vines, it felt as though they were loped around me. My body ached in pain and I could barley move. Remembering that I had sat up in the bed in all my pain, I quickly lay back down. Boy, did I hate being ill!  
  
"This sucks!" I said aloud.  
  
I tried to remember my dream. Sasuke. Sasuke was in my dream. I didn't know why. He had touched my cheek.  
  
'Ahhh! He touched me in my dream?! Sasuke? Ahhh gross!'  
  
That's what I thought, but I didn't say it out loud. I thought it was rude. Rude?! What was this sickness doing to me?!  
  
Suddenly, a women walked into the room. She was fairly old and wore green robes. She sat in the chair next to the bed and put a cup of water on the beside table. She looked at me for a few moments and then took out a cold cloth and put it on my head. I squinted my eyes at her. She smiled.  
  
"You only have a small fever. It will go away soon. A boy with black hair brought you in. I was going to question him, until I saw Kakashi come in as well."  
  
That struck me. Sasuke carried me in? I tried to recall the last time I was awake. My head had been pounding and I had fallen. Then I remembered seeing Sasuke. Could I not stop thinking about him for one minute?!  
  
"Well," the lady said. "I'll let you rest for a while ok?"  
  
She smiled and then left the room. I sighed.  
  
"This is boring!"  
  
My brain got working on a plan immediately. I had to get out of this dump. There was no one else in the room. I had to use this to my advantage. As I was thinking, something in the room caught my eye. A bright light rested on the floor, following it to find it source, I had found my escape route.  
  
Quietly tossing the sheets off me, I got to my feet and started towards my escape. The window. I tip toed over and jumped up. I wasn't a midget! My legs beneath my were running in air. I pushed myself over and landed with a thud.  
  
"Ow!" I said rubbing my head. "Great, some more pain to add to my aching head."  
  
I stood up and sneaked off into the darkness behind me. My head was throbbing again and I was cold. I was shivering. It was summer though. I couldn't understand why I was feeling so odd. Except for the fact that I was sick, but I knew that it wasn't bad. All I had was a little fever, the lady had said it herself.  
  
I quickly went to the forest. That was the only place I knew where it would be a good place to hid and also, I had a feeling that the cat we were looking for would be there as well, unless his teammates had found the cat already. Hopefully not.  
  
I took in the beauty of the forest. I didn't usually look at nature, because of training and all. I breathed in the fresh air. It made me feel better. It was the middle of day and yet, it was getting dark. I felt something cold prick at my skin. I looked up to the sky. Raindrops fell on my head. Now where had this happened before?  
  
My hair was wet with small droplets rain.  
  
"Great."  
  
The rain wasn't very harsh. I walked on further. Unfortunately, the trees did not do very well to shield me from the onslaught of rain. I noticed that my vision was blurring. I was shaking uncontrollably. Wrapping my arms around myself, I tried to block out the coldness entering my very soul.  
  
I took another step and felt my foot slide beneath me. I fell to the ground. My hands clawed at the dirt on the ground. I was too weak to move. I was lonely. There was only one person that I wanted to be at my side at the moment. I closed my eyes and felt a tear run down my face and land on the ground with the rain. It poured.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
That's the end of the chapter! Don't worry! I know you guys want Sasuke to take good care of Naruto, and I assure you, he will! Just wait till the next chapter! ^__^ 


	3. Won't Let Go

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Dark Soul: More reviews! Wow! Thank you all!  
  
Sasuke: Can't we just get on to the story?  
  
Julian: Why are you in such a hurry?  
  
Sasuke: ::glares:: Do not question me fool!  
  
Dark Soul: Ok! I can see that we should get to the story. So here we are! Chapter 3! Read on!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Watching Your Back  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Chapter 3 - Won't Let Go  
  
[...Sasuke's POV...]  
  
The sun was beginning to dimimish a sea of dark clouds. Darkness was taking over what little light there was. The wind was growing stronger and attacking at the calm trees. But they stood strong and would not be defeated. This was the war of nature.  
  
Though pure darkness was engulfing the beauty of the sky, I found the darkness to be soothing. Especially at times when I wanted to be alone. To be away from people and free like the breeze. Even though I was alone and I wanted it, the emptiness was beginning to upset me.  
  
We had just finished our mission. I had managed to catch that blasted cat, getting scratched up while doing so. Wasn't that Naruto's job? I chuckled to myself. I missed that goof today. He always seemed to make the day better, no matter how dreadfully annoying he was at times. He was like the part of the day that had to be there. If not then there was no point in there being a tommorrow.  
  
The sky was getting darker, only to cast a cloud in my mind. I was being blurred from a sight in my mind, but it was trying to come clear. The sky was becoming too dark, grim as sorrows and black as grief. Something was wrong, I could feel it pound in my heart. As much as I would have liked to cast it away as nothing, it was something, and I needed to know what it was. It felt like a dagger, cutting away at my heart, darkness eating at my soul. All I know that it wasn't a good feeling and it had to do with Naruto.  
  
Perhaps I was crazy, maybe being out in the sun all day was too much for me, but I was sure it was something else. My instincts told me that Naruto was in trouble. I didn't believe it, I couldn't. Naruto was sleeping peacefully and I knew that that was how it was. Even though I had decided that Naruto was fine, my heart wanted to make sure. There was no problem with checking.  
  
"I'll just see how Naruto's doing and then go home," I said to myself.  
  
Halfway to the Leaf Village, I noticed drops of rain from the sky plummeting towards the ground. At first it was light and calm, then it grew angry in rage. It was so hard and feirce that it actually hurt to touch with bare skin. It burned.  
  
Not wanting to get ill myself, I quickly wandered into the village and to the hospital where Naruto was. I walked through the doors and shook my hair a little. I was drenched from head to toe. The rain had gotten worse. As I walked towards Naruto's room, I bumped into a nurse. She looked very worried and her face was pale. She looked at me and noticed that I was soaked.  
  
"Do you need to dry off?" she asked.  
  
I shook my head. "No, I'm here to see a friend. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Ahh...well, no. But, you see, at the moment, we're looking for one of our patients. We believed that he escaped."  
  
My eyes widened. "Was this boy, Uzumaki Naruto?"  
  
She looked at me surprised and nodded.  
  
"Damn you Naruto!" I yelled as I ran out of the hospital and back out in the pouring rain.  
  
I looked around in all directions. "Where did that idiot go?"  
  
I then ran off to the forest, as fast as I could go, only hoping that I wasn't too late. As soon as I entered the forest, I got some relief from the rain, but not that much. There was even more darkness in this forest than outside of it and I had to find Naruto, at all costs.  
  
I slipped a few times and tripped over large tree roots, butnone of that stopped me. My eyes darted frantically in every direction. He had to be deeper in the forest. I started feeling guilt.  
  
'I should have stayed with him. I shouldn't have left him by himself. I should ahve known that he would do something like this!' I thought angrily. 'Why Naruto? I care for you too much...'  
  
I was surprised at my own thoughts, but maybe it was true. I just had a hard time accepting my own feelings. It was hard to tell if they were real, or not.  
  
In truth, I was getting tierd. The rain that had soaked my clothes was weighing me down and running so fast and so far was also tough. This was good training. As I looked around again, I saw something dark against a tree. Could it....yes!  
  
I raced over to the spot and saw a sight that horrified me. There was a blonde haired boy, soaked by the rain and lying on the ground shivering.  
  
"Naruto!" I whispered as I kneeled on the ground and brought his head up to my chest. I could see that he was sleeping, but his breathing was poor. He was more pale looking than before and as I held his hand in mine, he wouldn't stop shivering.  
  
I knew that I couldn't take Naruto back to the village now. It was too dark and I heard the sound of thunder in the distance. Nothing was safe. I sat against the tree I had found Naruto at and gathered Naruto in my arms. I had to keep him warm until we got back to shelter. I held him very close and tightly. I would not let go of him.  
  
I knew that soon my eyes would close and I would drift into sleep. I looked down at Naruto and saw that his lips twitched into a small smile. Now I could sleep peacefully, knowing that Naruto was close andinmy arms.  
  
[...Naruto's POV...]  
  
Bright sunlight shone into my closed eyes. I had wondered if I was ever going to see the light again. I guess I wasn't dead. I wasn't shivering anymore. The sun must have warmed me. It was morning and I was feeling much better than before. I was surprised at how good I felt, considering that I had been out in a rain storm the entire night. I kept my eyes closed and snuggled closer to the comfy spot I was in. A little more comfy then I had remembered.  
  
I felt a cool breeze touch the skin on my face, but I wasn't chilled. I was confused by this, until I heard a faint beating sound. The soft beating of a heart. I took in a sharp breath. Someone's arms were tightly around my body, preventing the cold air to chill me. I was nervous. I was in the person's lap. I could feel the warmth form their body radiating onto mine. Honestly, I didn't want to move. I felt safe and warm where I was and for some odd reason...it felt right.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I was going to force open my eyes. I was going to do a count down. Maybe from 10? 50? 100?! I was really nervous to find out who it was.  
  
'God Naruto!' I thought to myself. 'Don't be a chicken!'  
  
I decided on 3. The countdown started.  
  
'...3...2...1...0!'  
  
My eyes snaped open, meeting an awesome blaze of light that blinded me for a few seconds. As the light started to fade, I saw a face inches from mine.  
  
"Sasuke?!" I whispered.  
  
I was more shocked than I had ever been. Sasuke's head hung down as he slept just above mine. His dark hair fell loosly over his head, almost tickling my nose. It was wet. His whole body was. He had come out searching for me, in the deadly rain? Why? Why was he here? Further more, why was I in his arms?! His eyes were closed though. I breathed out a sigh of relief. He was still asleep.  
  
I still couldn't believe it. Sasuke? My rival? The one who made fun of me every chance he got and put me down? I wondered if this was a dream and I didn't even know that I was having it. Inside of me, I wanted him to stay and I liked him holding me the way he was. Who ever thought anyone who had such a cold heart could have warmth? Even though i liked this situation, there was one side to it that dissapointed me. What if he would wake up and start insulting me straight away, saying I was an idiot and all? It was enough to make me want to hide in a corner.  
  
I watched his face, his skin reflecting light from the sun. Even his dark hair seemed to glow. I opened my mouth in awe. He looked so...beautiful.  
  
A cool gust of wind blew by my face. I clung onto Sasuke, wanting more warmth from the coldness it. His hair blew across his face and as I looked at him, I saw a smile slowly form from his lips. I panicked. Was he waking up?!  
  
I shut my eyes tightly and held my breath, not wanting him to notice that I was awake, if he didn't know already. I didn't hear his voice and I didn't feel him move. After a few moments, my eyes fluttered open. A pair of dark eyes stared back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope it wasn't too short! I'll be getting the next chapter up soon! Thank you!! ^_^ (I might slip a little Yaoi next chappy...who knows! hehe) 


	4. With You

---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Dark Soul: I have finally written the forth chapter! I know you guys have been waiting a long time and for that I think I own you an applause ::clapping:: (though I was threatened to write the chapter quickly, so that sorta motivated me. Heh Heh)  
  
Thank you so much to those who gave me ideas for the chapter! A special thanks to JadeTiger who gave me a whole bunch of ideas!  
  
Thank You All!  
  
I decided to combine a bunch of the ideas into one, loving all of them. I hope you don't mind. And now for the chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Watching Your Back  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Chapter 4 - With You  
  
[...Third Person's POV...]  
  
A pair of dark eyes stared dreamily into Naruto's. Naruto didn't know what to expect, especially from Sasuke. He couldn't hide the feeling. Sasuke scared him at the moment. He really did, but it was anxious feeling that made Naruto want to stay where he was. He didn't understand it, only his heart did. He didn't really care if he did understand it or not, as long as he didn't have to move.  
  
What was only a few seconds felt like forever. None of them looked away. Even their heavy breathing couldn't be heard to their own ears. Had time stopped? Or did they want it too.  
  
Naruto wanted to say something to Sasuke...but was it right? He didn't have enough courage to speak to his teammate. Or say what his heart wanted to say. He was blocked from his true feelings. Stuck in a web, draining the little courage he had to express his true feelings.  
  
Suddenly, he felt Sasuke lean down towards him. Naruto started shivering, but he wasn't cold. He started sweating, but it was hot. Sasuke was getting closer. Naruto was hoping...maybe even wishing. He was close now, ever so slowly moving closer and...  
  
Sasuke snickered. "What are you doing?"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"  
  
Sasuke sat up straight again, his arms no longer around Naruto and staring at the arms around his own waist.  
  
Naruto blushed and quickly unwrapped his arms that had been tightly around Sasuke. Like Sasuke was waiting for something, he stared at Naruto. After a few moments he sighed. "Are you going to get off me, or what dobe?"  
  
That hurt Naruto. He frowned, not letting Sasuke see that face and then got off Sasuke's lap.  
  
"Hey," said Naruto. "Don't blame me! I found myself here! You were the one holding me in your lap!"  
  
Sasuke stood up and brushed some dirt off him. "Ok, let's go. We should head back to the village before anyone thinks we're dead."  
  
As Sasuke began to walk away, a fire grew in Naruto.  
  
"You're avoiding the subject Sasuke!" he said walking beside Sasuke. "You actually came after me? Why?"  
  
Sasuke was staring at the ground and continued walking away from Naruto. Naruto growled and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders.  
  
"Why did you do that for me? You knew I could have died, but you came to get me. Why did you care?"  
  
Sasuke slowly lifted his head. His skin was paler than usual. "You would have died. I had no choice."  
  
"No choice? No choice?!" Naruto yelled. "Everyday you torment me. I thought it would be your wish to see me die..."  
  
Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke couldn't believe that he had said that. He never wanted anything to happen to Naruto. Death? If Naruto died, then there would be no reason for him to live...of course he would never admit to anyone that he had these feelings. Even to Naruto. He couldn't. He knew that Naruto would laugh at him.  
  
Naruto saw the sad look in his teammates eyes. He had never seen Sasuke like this. Whenever he saw Sasuke, he always looked powerful and fearless...but right now, he looked hurt. Naruto thought that he should probably stay off the subject of Sasuke saving him, but there was something he wanted to say.  
  
He let go of Sasuke's arms and smiled.  
  
"Well Sasuke. I guess your right, we should go, but before we do...I just want to say something."  
  
Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him. "Thank you."  
  
Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's actions, but enjoyed it all the same, though he did not show it. He felt warm and...safe, secure...he felt loved. He was going to pull Naruto closer to him...maybe show how much he cared for the baka, but he didn't.  
  
"Ne...Naruto! Get off me!"  
  
Naruto sprang back, but a smile was still on his face. "Haha Sasuke! Let's go!"  
  
Sasuke shook his head. It was only for how silly Naruto was acting...which was what he loved about Naruto, but he also shook his head in defeat. He had lost. He lost his chance to show how much he cared.  
  
He would have stayed upset for the rest of the day, but as he watched Naruto walking proudly infront of him, all he had to do was smile.  
  
[...Sasuke's POV...]  
  
I watched Naruto's finger point to a pool of water. I was impressed by his findings, but was amused by how excited he was.  
  
"Ahh!" Naruto said running down to the water. "I am not useless after all. I'd like to see you try and find something like this next time, Sasuke."  
  
'No thank you,' I thought. 'I like watching you instead.'  
  
I leaned against a tree, arms crossed and watched Naruto pulling off his clothes. I couldn't deny that my heart was starting to race from this.I watched Naruto slip off his shirt, his tanned skin reflecting light from the sun. I bit my lower lip.  
  
Naruto then started to pull off his pants, but he was in such a hurry that he was tripping. I chuckled as Naruto had to jump on one foot while trying to get a pant leg off. He then took off his boxers and dived straight into the water. Bubbles re-surfaced, but Naruto didn't. I uncrossed my arms and stared at the water. He would come up...right?  
  
It was too long.I knew it! Racing down to the water, I stripped myself of the clothes on the upper part of my body and dived into the water. I immediatly met frozen, icy water.  
  
I found that I had dived pretty deep, the depth of the water surprised me. I went back up for air and shook my wet hair out of my face. I searched franctically above the water. He hadn't gone back up. Fear settled in me. A fear I had never felt before. The fear of Naruto dying. I had to find him.  
  
I was about to dive back under when suddenly I was pushed down into the water. Panicking, I grabbed the hand on my head and flung it away while re-surfacing. When I met air, all I could hear was laughing. I turned around. Naruto was pointing at me, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Got you Sasuke!" he said splashing water in my face.  
  
I growled, but then sighed in relief. At least he wasn't dead.  
  
I frowned. "I thought you were dead dobe."  
  
"Just a trick Sasuke! Come on! Have a little fun! Well, we should have a bath anyway. Face it Sasuke, you stink."  
  
I glared at him. He immediatly put his hands up in defense. "S-sorry! I didn't m-mean it! Really!"  
  
"Whatever," I said dunking my head in the water and sliking it back.  
  
I looked at Naruto and saw that he flinched. I smiled, but only inside. I did have an effect on him. This of course surprised me and made me very glad. Perhaps I could get Naruto.  
  
I watched as Naruto started to do laps in the water. I observed the water running down Naruto's back. I had finally noticed how well built and beautiful his body was, especially when the sun was shining on him. I couldn't stop staring at him, but every now and then when I would look away or be doing something else, I would catch his gaze. I wasn't the only one that was doing the staring.  
  
When we were finished with our 'baths', we built a fire near the water. Since our clothes were wet, the only choices we had were to wear our boxers, which had not gotten as wet, or nothing. I prefered wearing mine, but when Naruto put on his I sulked.  
  
I did have an idea of getting Naruto soaked by throwing him in the water. I didn't need an excuse for it, but then I thought of Naruto's feelings and so I didn't do it, but I had thought of it for a while.  
  
We decided the stay in the forest. It was getting dark, sooner than we had expected and we were so far into the forest, that we barley knew where we were. When I had set out to find Naruto, I had found him very quickly, but that was because I was in a hurry and I was afraid for Naruto's heath. Now that I had Naruto here...I didn't exactly want to go back.  
  
I glanced at Naruto across from me. The fire light up his face. A face that didn't look very happy at all. I wanted to ask him what was the problem, but I started to feel cold. Cold? I was cold? A sick feeling entered me, but it was that feeling that I felt whenever Naruto was around...it was truly sickening.  
  
I held my head and blinked. Was I sick? It couldn't be. I never got...  
  
I would have smacked myself in the head if Naruto hadn't been there. Yesterday night I had been soaked in the rain and had covered Naruto, but nothing was covering me. I groaned. I was getting sick like he had been.  
  
The sickness grew and so did the heat of my body. It grew like the fire.  
  
[...Naruto's POV...]  
  
I sat in front of the fire, watching the sparks fly from the red flames rising. I thanked the gods for the fire, or else my ass would have frozen off. I also was thankful for my boxers being dry enough to wear. I didn't want to walk around naked and then sleep like that too...especially since Sasuke was here. Oh sure, we were guys, but I had an odd feeling about Sasuke, and I didn't want to take the chance that he might come around looking.  
  
Sasuke and I had not really spoken since we had gotten out of the water. It was kind of odd. Today, Sasuke had not made fun of me so much. I was sure that he was going to kill me when I pulled that prank on him in the water. But all he did was...well that was the problem. Nothing, he did nothing. Until he slicked his hair back and I grew tense. How did Sasuke do that to me?  
  
I lifted my head and looked at Sasuke through the flames. I was about to look away, seeing as though he didn't want to talk at all, but then looked back. I could see sweat running down his forehead and he was swaying. His mouth was partly open, heavy breathing met my ears.  
  
"Sasuke?" I asked.  
  
He looked into my eyes. They weren't shining. Something was wrong.  
  
I stood up and carefully walked around the fire to Sasuke. He was shivering. I kneeled down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sasuke? Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
  
He didn't reply, but fell towards me. I got a hold on him and slowly lay him down.  
  
"Lie here for a second," I said and ran over to our drying clothes.  
  
Mine were more dry than Sasuke. The cool wind had dried my shirt and pants. I grabbed them and then quickly ran over to Sasuke who was trying to sit up. I put a hand on his chest and slowly pushed him down.  
  
"Don't get up," I said, slightly blushing as I removed my hand which I had forgotten about.  
  
I took my pants, rolled them up and put them under Sasuke's head. Then I took my shirt and lay it on him. He looked up at me in confusion. Hey, what was I doing? I was taking care of Sasuke. I couldn't get it stuck in my head that Sasuke was the weak one at the moment and I had the strength. Normally, I would have cheered, but I didn't like seeing Sasuke sick. It was a feeling at tore at my heart.  
  
I noticed that Sasuke was still looking up at me. After all the thinking, I had forgotten that he was still below me.  
  
"Sorry," I said rubbing my head. "Ok, well you have to get some rest. I'll have to keep as warm as I can."  
  
I pondered over my words. Oh boy. Why did I say that?  
  
"Uhh...I-I gotta...get more firewood!" I said leaping up.  
  
I ran over to our wood supply we had gotten earlier and picked up a few peices in my arms. I shook my head. Why was I acting so weird? I even had to admit that I was. I threw the wood carelessly into the fire.  
  
"Ahh!" I jumped back from the eruption of ashes.  
  
I heard a chuckle. I squinted my eyes at Sasuke. I saw a smile appear in his face and then fade. I mumbled a few words to myself and sat down beside Sasuke.  
  
I looked up and saw the sky covered in glowing stars. I did this a lot. I liked to look up at the stars and think about my future. In the village, I was different from everyone else. People just saw me as a nuisanse.  
  
I found that the stars reminded me that I wasn't the only one different from everyone. All people are different. All the stars in the night sky shine differently. Some are weaker than others and some are stronger, but every single one is different.  
  
I heard a sound from Sasuke. I looked at his hand. It was shaking. I took his hand in mine and held it close.  
  
"You're still cold. Should I-"  
  
Sasuke slowly shook his head. "No...stay...here."  
  
I felt his hand slip out of mine and grasp my arm. I looked at him shocked as he pulled me down beside him. He tugged my arm again so that the side of my body touched his.  
  
"You'll keep me warm...right?" he asked.  
  
A tremor was sent through me and I think he liked it.  
  
[...Third Person's POV...]  
  
Sasuke pulled Naruto closer towards him. The warmth now against his body was satisfying, at the moment.  
  
Sasuke knew that Naruto was nervous. He had tried to speak several times, but had failed. He was so cute when he did that. The sickening feeling was started to fade away from Sasuke and he felt some of his strength come back. He guessed that he hadn't really been that sick, or maybe Naruto had cured him somehow...  
  
As Sasuke had been shivering and shaking, now was Naruto. But Naruto wasn't sick, he was nervous. Sasuke figured that he had to be more than nervous because he was shaking.  
  
Naruto had to wonder why Sasuke was doing this. He usually would want to push Naruto away rather than holdng him close. But ever since the time Sasuke went looking for Naruto, Sasuke had been closer to him.  
  
Naruto suddenly gasped. Sasuke's hand ran over his bare chest.  
  
"S-Sasuke? Wh-what are-"  
  
Sasuke hushed him and put two fingers on Naruto's lips. "Shhhh Naruto."  
  
Naruto felt the fingers leave his dry lips and he stared into Sasuke's eyes. He had no idea why Sasuke was feeling him this way or why his eyes were clouded with...lust? Naruto's body grew tense once again, and a feeling entered.  
  
Sasuke knew that he was in control of the blonde ninja. He looked at Naruto and twirled a lock of Naruto's hair in his fingers. It was so soft and cool. So silky was Naruto's skin. Sasuke wanted to hold Naruto closer, but would he let him? Or would he push him away? If Naruto did not want to be near him and pushed him away, then he would want Naruto to drown him. If not, then he would drown in his own sorrows.  
  
Naruto was still not moving. He dared not to. He was afraid that Sasuke would lean over and kiss him, or either push him away. Naruto remained motionless. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Sasuke sat up, removing Naruto's clothes off his body. He then looked down at Naruto, a smirk twitching to his lips. Naruto swallowed, not knowing anything Sasuke was thinking at the moment. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to know...not yet at least.  
  
Naruto managed to calm down a bit. He noticed the pale moonlight glowing on his fair skin. "Sasuke? What are...you doing? I th-thought you were sick."  
  
"Naruto..."Sasuke said gently caressing his teammate's cheek. "You cured me."  
  
"Ahh...I-I"  
  
Sasuke straddled Naruto's waist and leaned in close to his shaking face. Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, hot breath grazing his skin.  
  
"Naruto," he hissed. "Calm down."  
  
Naruto's arms were pinned down by Sasuke's. Sasuke then nipped at Naruto's ear, making Naruto gasp. Sasuke placed his face directly in front of Naruto's and lightly, brushed his lips gently against Naruto's.  
  
Naruto, unsure of what to do took in a deep breath of air and did not let it out. Sasuke, seeing this, pushed his lips against Naruto's again, his tongue licking them for entry. Naruto slowly opened his mouth, air hissing out and Sasuke's tongue immediatly slipped in.  
  
Naruto purred into Sasuke's mouth as a tongue slipped down his throat. 'This feels so...good.' Naruto felt a moan errupt from his throat. Sasuke smirked as he continued to kiss Naruto passionatly. Naruto whimpered when Sasuke withdrew for air.  
  
Sasuke still saw a confused look in Naruto's eyes. He wanted Naruto, but maybe...maybe he would wait. Wait to see what his teammate thought. He knew that him leaving in the position they were in now would only make Naruto suffer, but he was just going to give Naruto a taste. If Naruto wanted more...he would have to come and get it.  
  
Sasuke slowly got off Naruto, his hand trailing Naruto's front teasingly before he got up.  
  
Naruto was still in a daze. That last stroke of Sasuke's hand had sent a sensation through him that made him swallow hard. He wanted it to stay, but now it was gone. That feeling that was in his stomach had grown. He wanted to be touched like that again.  
  
He watched as Sasuke sat down beside him, just like nothing had happened. Naruto, slowly recovering from his shock, sat up as well and just stared at the ground.  
  
A cool breeze past by the two ninja, cooling their warm bodies. There was a disturbing silence between the two. That was until Sasuke broke the silence.  
  
"What do you think about when you look at them?" he asked.  
  
Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "Them?"  
  
"The stars," he said pointing to the sky. "What do you think of when you look at them?"  
  
Naruto paused for a moment. Hadn't he just been thinking about that before...well before? He wondered if he wanted tell Sasuke. Sasuke might just laugh at him...but then again, he had to stand up for himself.  
  
"I-I think about the differences of people. Everyone is different in their own way...the stars just..." he smiled. "They just remind me of that."  
  
Sasuke seemed to nod with approval.  
  
"S-so what do you think?"  
  
Sasuke put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "I think about the places I would want to go, places I want to be. Where would you want to be right now Naruto?"  
  
Naruto took a deep breath and smiled his foxy grin. "I would be in my apartment right now, eating ramen and watching the moon in the sky. What about you Sasuke? Where would you wanna be?"  
  
Sasuke slowly turned his head to look at Naruto, smiled and looked back up at the blackened sky. "No where else. Just here with you."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Was that sappy? I hope not. Making you suffer by ending the love scene so quickly, aren't I? Don't worry, there will be more, but I didn't want everything to end right there, so I'm making it longer.  
  
But they'll admit their feelings to each other...won't they? 


	5. By Myself

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Dark Soul: Thanks for the reviews people! You know that I always appreciate them! Here's the next chapter, I am glad you enjoyed the previous one.  
  
Sasuke: So lets get to it.  
  
Dark Soul: Ok, well, guess we should get the chapter. Read on...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Watching Your Back  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Chapter 5 - By Myself  
  
[... Naruto's POV...]  
  
I screamed. Freezing cold water was soaking my hair and running down my face. I looked up to my attacker. Sasuke. He had a frown on his face. I glared at him.  
  
"Why did you do that?!"  
  
He smirked. "You wouldn't wake up dobe. I called you a million times, even screamed in your ear. When you didn't wake up, I had to poor water on your face."  
  
"Yah right! Well, you could have done it nicely!" I said standing up.  
  
"What? Let tiny drips fall on your face? That would surly wake you up," he said with sarcasm.  
  
I growled. "Sasuke you ...." I mumbled words under my breath.  
  
"You what?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing! Now lets go!"  
  
I knew that it was an odd morning. Sasuke was talking to me more than usual, but then again, he was annyoing me more than usual.Was I like this all the time? No, I couldn't be.  
  
We were on our way back. Sasuke knew that we were getting back early this morning, but for some reason, he didn't sound very happy when he told me. I had asked him what was wrong, but he said nothing. He was a bad liar.  
  
We put on our dry clothes before leaving, but I swear that someone was watching, even though I couldn't see them. It had to be Sasuke. Not like I had a problem with it, he could look at me if he wanted and maybe I could-No! I couldn't think like that! Bad Naruto!  
  
The forest was covered in splotches of light, the leaves in the high branches trying to hide the light from the sun. Everything seemed cooler like this. All quiet and calm. Just the two of us, walking through the forest like two friends on a journey together. I know, odd. But I considered Sasuke as a friend. Especially after last night. But then again, after last night, I didn't know what to call him. I had already tried to talk to him about it, but the words just wouldn't come out. I didn't have the courage to say it to him, like so many others things. The way that he felt me last night, the way I felt him, was it real? Or was he pretending and waiting me to ask so that he could make fun of me and then tell the village? I had my doubts though. It was Sasuke. And I had never known Sasuke to do such a thing.  
  
Problem was, I didn't even really know Sasuke. Everyone saw him as the quiet, cool type. Not a care in the world and everyone is inferior to him. But maybe, he was different. Maybe he hid his real self from everyone...just like I did at times.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
Maybe he was hurting inside like I was.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
Maybe...he was just like me.  
  
"Naruto!!"  
  
I looked over at Sasuke. He looked quite agitated. I tried to figure out why.  
  
"Why did you-" I looked at his face. "Oh! Sorry Sasuke! Just was thinking and you know, when you're thinking, you..."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow. "I just wanted to say that we're back."  
  
I looked in front of me. He was right! There was the Hidden Leaf village, right before my very eyes! I was home at last. We were home. I smiled at Sasuke. I saw a weak smile form to his lips. This made me happier. Even if it was just a little smile, but coming from Sasuke, that was alot. I walked towards him and felt my face turn a little hot.  
  
"Sasuke. I just wanted to say...I mean...what I mean is..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I grinned. "Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead."  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Really? You don't think-"  
  
"Only in a day," he added.  
  
I squinted my eyes at him. He smiled in delight at my anger. I had just then realized that I had never seen him smile so much before. Even more amazing then that, I had never seen Sasuke smile until a day ago!  
  
"Just kidding Naruto. Now let's go. I am sure that sensei is wondering where we are." Sasuke said.  
  
I quickly ran in front of Sasuke and was going to race into the village, when I noticed that Sasuke was taking a while. As soon as we had gotten inside the village, I stopped and looked at Sasuke. He had a troubling look on his face.  
  
"Something wrong, Sasuke?" I asked worried.  
  
He looked me straight in the eyes. "Don't you think that if Kakashi was worried, he would have found us by now?"  
  
I looked at the ground and let that sink in. I was surprised myself. I was surprised until I heard a scream. I looked up. I saw Sasuke with an unhappy look on his face and a girl with pink hair with her arms around him. A man with a mask on stood a few feet away from the scene, shaking his head.  
  
[... Sasuke's POV ...]  
  
I saw Naruto start to ponder over my words. I was going to say something to him, but I immediatly choaked when a pair or arms wrapped around my neck and a body was close to mine. Pink hair flew in my face. Sakura. Sakura?!  
  
'Oh great' I thought.  
  
"Sasuke! You're ok! I am sooo glad! I thought you were hurt! Are you ok?" she practically screamed in my ear.  
  
"Get off Sakura," I commanded.  
  
She immediatly did so and looked at me smiling. I just put my hands in my pockets and shrugged as usual. I glanced at Kakashi who was jut a few feet away. He noticed my look and decided to join at last.  
  
"I assume we are done with the greeting? Naruto, you can come over here." Kakashi said.  
  
Like a trance had been broken, Naruto looked over at us, wide eyed. "Oh..uh..yah!"  
  
He quickly walked over and smiled at Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi frowned at him. I could see it through his mask.  
  
"First of all, I am glad that you too are all right and you got here safely. Second of all, I want to thank you Sasuke for going out and retrieving Naruto. Knowing how sick he was, I am sure that he would have had a hard time getting back by himself."  
  
I saw that Naruto was upset by this. I was wondering why, until I realized that it could have been because of what Kakashi said, him having a hard time and also thathe would have had to get back by himself. No one would go after him. But that would never happen. I would go after him, whether someone was trying to stop me or not. Nothing could stop me from getting to him. Nothing.  
  
"All of that said," Kakashi continued. "I just have one thing to ask you Naruto."  
  
I saw Naruto look up at Kakashi will a bitter smile on his face. "Yes, sensei?"  
  
"Why would you go out into the forest while you were sick? Any more actions like this and I'll make sure that I work you harder than anyone else in this group for a long time."  
  
Naruto nodded and Kakashi put two hands on his hips.  
  
"Well, I guess that we should get back to training, but since I am sure that it has been tough for the two of you these past days, I will cancel todays classes and we can have a day of rest."  
  
I growled. Like we had a hard time...or maybe...maybe Kakashi knew that we had gotten back easily and that it wasn't much trouble. But then why would he cancel? He was never usually that sweet on us.  
  
"Yah!" I heard Sakura say. "Now we can do something together Sasuke!"  
  
"..."  
  
I saw Naruto look at me, but Sakura was in my face. He knew I was busy, he smiled and walked away. I knew that smile was a fake. I could tell by his twitching lips. I frowned. If Sakura had just...  
  
"Sasuke."  
  
I looked at Kakashi.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Relieved, I nodded and walk towards Kakashi.  
  
"Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "I need to talk to Sasuke alone."  
  
She nodded. "Sorry sensei. See you later Sasuke!" she said and ran off.  
  
I turned to Kakashi and he looked down at me with smiling eyes. "Shall we?"  
  
Kakashi and I started to walk around the village. I didn't understand why we were walking through the streets and he was being so quiet. I thought that he wanted to talk to me, but for some reason, it was like he was waiting for me to speak.  
  
"Sensei?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Sasuke."  
  
"You wanted to speak with me, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, Sasuke. But I was wondering if you had anything that you wanted to ask or talk about."  
  
I didn't want to admit it to the sensei. What would he think of me then?  
  
"Sasuke," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Anything you want to ask. It will just be between us."  
  
I nodded and took a deep breath. "Sensei. I was wondering why you didn't go looking for Naruto and I when we were gone for that long."  
  
Kakashi sighed. "You see Sasuke, I wasn't worried about you two. I knew that you would take care of each other and return when you were ready to."  
  
'Ready to?' I thought. 'What did he mean?'  
  
"And," Kakashi said looking me straight in the eye. "Is there is anything else?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Alright, then I'll be going now. Have a good day. I also want to thank you Sasuke."  
  
I looked up at him, confused.  
  
"I want to thank you for caring for Naruto. There are few who would have done what you did for him. Don't stop your kindness just because you're in the village now, in fact, you should go and talk to him now, he didn't look happy when he left." he winked. "Don't worry, I know."  
  
Kakashi then walked away from me. I was confused by all he had said. Most of it made sense, but was he trying to tell me something? And what did he know? Could he possibly...I shook it off. Maybe he was right. Stoppng by Naruto's didn't seem like a bad idea. He did look sad before he left for home. Maybe I could change his mood.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Do you know what's going to happen next? I am sure you do. Well, guess you'll just have to wait! That's just how psychotically evil I am. Heh heh = P 


	6. Hello

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Dark Abyss: Well! The wait is over folks! (ok...folks...) I mean people! Cuz you are, right? Anywayz, here is the moment you have all been waiting for! The next chapter!  
  
I know that you're all very eager to read it, considering I haven't written anything for months! I apologize now and hopfully you will forgive me by the end of this chapter... don't want to know what would happen if you didn't. So please my friends...read on!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Watching Your Back  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Chapter 6 - Hello  
  
[... Naruto's POV...]  
  
Walking inside my house, I felt a warmth that sprung memories. I knew this place all too well. Home. Nothing is better than going home and finding it in the same condition you left it. All yours...all warm...all...homey. I chuckled to myself and took in a deep breath.  
  
You know how every house has its own...smell? It's own atmosphere? When you walk into your place, you won't usually feel it, but when you walk in others, you can because its a completely different place. Well, I felt that now. Even though it was my home, I had not been in it for a long time. Or, so it seemed.  
  
Sighing, I dragged my feet over to my couch and fell onto it. I immediatly felt sleepiness and wanted to drift off,but something stopped me from falling into slumber. I sat up and ruffled my blonde hair. What was stopping me from sleeping?  
  
"Sasuke..." I whispered.  
  
Those cold eyes...no...not really that cold.  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
I felt a cold wind prick at my face. I looked towards the source. The window was opened. Sighing once more again, I stood up and walked over to the window, shutting it. Putting my hands on the sill and starring down, I yawed and slowly walked down the hall to go to my bedroom.  
  
Entering it was the same as entering my house. The same place, but was almost new to me. Slumping forward, I felt face first onto the bed, realizing that I had crushed my nose in the most unusual and painful way.  
  
"Mphh," I said, my mouth pushed against the matress.  
  
I sat up and rubbed my nose. It didn't hurt as much as Sakura did. She didn't even bother to see if I was ok...only Sasuke looked like he cared...  
  
"Damn Sasuke," I muttered. "He doesn't care."  
  
I surprised myself by saying that...but it was true. Being all so nice and then not saying anything once we got back. Sure, Kakashi and Sakura were there, but did he have to be so...so cold?  
  
Lying down I felt tears fighting to get out of my eyes. I wouldn't cry.  
  
"Sasuke wouldn't cry...not over something stupid."  
  
I felt something cold run down my cheek. A tear. Why was I so weak? Why would I fall for the one I dispised?  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to block out the feelings. I was never like this. Where was the energetic and bouncy Naruto? Where was the one that everyone thought was annoying and a nuisance? Did he not exist anymore? Was I...gone?  
  
Figuring out for the 100th time that I couldn't sleep, I crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen. Finding it suprisingly clean, I decided to have something to eat. After all, I didn't want to clean it first. I looked in the cuboards gloomingly and suddenly a spark ran through me.  
  
"Ramen!! Come to papa!"  
  
[... Sasuke's POV ...]  
  
I arrived at Naruto's when I heard a loud yell. It came from Naruto's house. At first I thought that something was wrong, but then I listened closly.  
  
"OooOOooh RaaAMEeen! Ramen! Go! Go! Go Ramen! Go Ramen!" (a/n: sorry, was that disturbing? Hope I didn't insult Naruto...)  
  
I could only shake my head and smirk. If Ramen couldn't cure Naruto of his depression, I don't know what could. Well...maybe I did.  
  
As I approached Naruto's house, I heard a sudden squeal. I whirled around, ready to attack whomever it was. But I soon calmed down when I saw a head of pink hair.  
  
"Dear god..." I breathed. "Why me?"  
  
Sakura came up to me and smiled. "Hi Sasukeeee!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Why are you going to Naruto's?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Why aren't you talking to me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What's wrong Sasuke?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Finally," she said. "A word. Well, you can't be ignoring me on purpose. I'm so stupid of thinking that anyway."  
  
"You don't know how much."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing," I said turning from her. "I have to go and talk to Naruto."  
  
I felt her hand grab my arm. I turned around in fury, but was amazed to find her glaring at me in the most...well it made me feel extremely uncomfotable.  
  
"Why are you being such an ass Uchiha?" she raised her voice. "I know that you never really talk to me, but ditching me to see Naruto? This must be something important. Now spill!"  
  
I looked away from her reddning face. "None of your business."  
  
"Is that so," she said. "Whether you like it or not Sasuke I'm not only your teamate, but also your friend. So cut the crap and tell me what's wrong."  
  
I looked at her from the corner of my eye and sighed.  
  
"I-I am going to see him...becuase I need to talk to him about something."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "I know that. But about what?"  
  
"Well, it's-" I tried to say. "Oh, nevemind."  
  
I turned from her and continued to walk to Naruto's door. I had almost successfully rid Sakura out of my mind when I heard her voice again. This time more calm, but it made my heart race.  
  
"You like him, don't you Sasuke?"  
  
I whirled around. "What would you know? And why would you dare think that?"  
  
"I would_dare_Sasuke because, first of all, you have never paid so much attention to Naruto in your life. Secondly, you were out looking for Naruto for a long time, in which I knew that it wouldn't take you that long. And thirdly, you're blushing like mad."  
  
I growled. "So what. Doesn't matter."  
  
Saukra smiled. "Of course it does. You know how badly he's been treated before."  
  
I smirked. "Yeah, treated badly by people like you."  
  
Once again, I turned from her and made my way closer to Naruto's house, leaving Sakura. When I looked to see if she was still there, saw that she was gone. Maybe she wouldn't actually ruin anything...but she did know now about who I liked, and if that got out...  
  
I shook my head. It didn't what people thought. I was still Uchiha Sasuke. Still the strongest Ninja and still unbeatable. Nothing would change if I told Naruto my feelings for him...well, things would either get better for me...or worse. For some odd reason, I felt cold. Perhaps I was afraid of talking to Naruto...but I couldn't be. No way could I be afraid of talking to someone.  
  
I approached the entrance to Naruto's house and waited for a moment to catch my breath. (a/n: I am going to say that Naruto's door is an open window with a curtain covering it. I'm sorry if this is wrong...but I don't know what his door is like. Maybe someone could..tell me?) I couldn't hear any sounds anymore and if I was correct, I swear that I could hear snoring. I shook my head. He had fallen asleep already? I wasn't sure, but I decided, I would go in, invited or not. I wouldn't back away.  
  
Pushing aside the curtain, I entered the house. It was fairly dark, the rest of the windows closed. It seemed very cosy and to my surprise, the place wasn't totally littered with items. It was pretty clean, for Naruto. I breathed in the air and smiled. Naruto's house smelled almost like him. Well, not just like him, no, he had a exotic kind of smell about him, if that were possible. I took one last deep breath and continued my way into the home. I reached a hall and turned the corner to come to a door that was slightly closed. I didn't want to disturb Naruto's privacy...actually maybe I didn't mind to, but I tried to be as quiet as possible. I heared snoring again. It was really loud snoring, it was more of loud breathing. I guess he was really tierd, maybe his body needed more oxygen, especially after all the fiasco (a/n: a word?) in the forest.  
  
Slowly pushing the door, I peered around the corner and a large grin grew on my face. There he was. My beautiful tenshi. Lying there. All alone. His body was in the shape of a star fish, his arms and legs sprawled out to reach the corners of the bed. His mouth was open and his breathing grew louder as I tip toed closer to the bed. I was soon right above Naruto and I sighed staring at his angelic features. What a lovely creature. To bad...to bad he couldn't be mine.  
  
"I...I wish you were mine..." I whispered.  
  
I gently ran my fingers across his brow, careful not to wake him up. I would kiss him if I had enough courage to. I wouldn't be taking advantage of him. No, I would do it so I would feel better. Better about my feelings for him. And maybe he would wake up and see me, staring at me with his soft eyes and kiss me back.  
  
Thinking about this, I hadn't noticed that I had actuallt leaned down to Naruto and was so close I could feel his breath on my skin. His breath smelt like Ramen. I almost chuckled an then stared deeply at him. My lips parted a little and I'm sure that if I moved one inch closer my lips would be touching his, but I pulled back and frowned. I couldn't Not when he was sleeping and not now. It didn't feel right. But how did I know what felt right?  
  
Turning back from the sleeping angel on the bed, I began to think. How was a going to tell him? When was I going to tell him? And was I going to even tell him at all? Smaking the palm of my hand against my forehead, I growled. Unfortunatly, as soon as I made that growl, I heard a loud intake of breath. I whirled around and saw Naruto's arms stretching and eyes flickering. I dashed out of the room and hid behind the door. It was dark and I tried to be as silent as possible. I heard some creaks and a groan. He was up. Luckily, I had not been spotted. I waited patiently behind the door, and waited  
  
waited....  
  
waited....  
  
waited....  
  
God damn Naruto! How long does it take for you to get up?!  
  
I felt relieved when I saw him walk past the door without me being noticed to his eyes. Then again, I wanted him to see me. He had to know.  
  
Slipping past the door, I crept a good distance from him and followed him to the den where I saw him open a curtain. Outside was the setting sun. It reminded me of Naruto's glowing face. But nothing was more beautiful than that. I heard him sigh as he stared at the scenery. I never knew that naruto liked nature so much. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure he was smiling. I could tell.  
  
"Why..."  
  
My eyes widened. Naruto was talking to himself.  
  
"Why am I...why do I have to be like this?"  
  
I frowned. Seeing Naruto sad and depressed broke my heart. I didn't want him to be that way. He didn't deserve it. He had been through enough already.  
  
"Why...does nobody seem care?" he sniffled.  
  
I stepped forward and I wanted to reach out to Naruto and caress his cheek in my hand. I could, but...I pulled my hand away. What was I thinking? He didn't even know I was in his house. He would freak out.  
  
My plan was to express my feelings to him tonight, but how, I wasn't sure. These were my options:  
  
1) Tell him  
  
2) Kiss him  
  
3) Have a little...fun with him...  
  
I was leaning more towards the 1st and 2nd one, although number 3 would have been my preference, I had to think of what Naruto would want, or would be comfortable with. I groaned. Now I was thinking a lot about other peoples feelings. I didn't know if Naruto had some effect on me and had made me this way, but I knew I was different.  
  
I swallowed and ran through the ideas in my head. In the end, I knew what I was gunna do. A combonation of 1 and 2. Number 3 could be left for later...if Naruto accepted my feelings for him. Taking another step forward, I approached the sobbing Naruto. I stood right behind him, looking at him arching back. His hands were covering his face and so, I stood infront of him. He still hadn't noticed me. I snickered, wondering how a ninja, even a junior ninja, could not figure out that someone was infront of them, without having to look.  
  
Smiling and looking down at the little peice of sunshine beneath me, I gently grabbed his wrists and pulled them from his face. He stopped sniffling and looked up at me with a red face. He didn't look startled. In fact, I think he did know that I had been in front of him.  
  
"S-Sasuke?" he asked  
  
I still held his wrists and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Naruto."  
  
Naruto looked away from me. "What do you want? Aren't you hanging out with Sakura or Kakashi?"  
  
I smirked. "No, I'm here...so I couldn't be with them."  
  
He glared at me. "You know what I mean..."  
  
I let my eyes shine with confusion, "Naruto...?"  
  
"Tsht," he said looking away again. "There you go again. Pretending you don't understand a thing."  
  
"I don't understand-"  
  
"Of course you do!" he bellowed.  
  
I tried to look calm, but truth be told, I was afraid. Afraid that I had done something terrible. Especially since Naruto was acting oddily towards me. Why was he being this way?  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to look in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing...it's...it's just...remember...in the forest? You acted like you really cared about me...and now...now your acting like it never happened..."  
  
I slowly brought his hands closer, "Naruto..."  
  
"No," he said looking at me with eyes I was sure would soon be building up with tears. "I thought you really cared...I thought you cared about me...but I was wrong. Just like when I ever thought someone else did, or smiled at me when they did. no...they weren't smiling at all. They were laughing."  
  
I suddenly pulled Naruto's wrists up to my chest forcing his body to become very close to mine. I don't know what I saw in his eyes then, but it didn't matter. He had to know. I couldn't keep it bottled up inside of me for much longer.  
  
"Naruto," I said clearly and softly. "I do care about you...much more than you think. I didn't just go out to find you that rainy day because someone told me to, I did it because I wanted to. And I didn't keep you warm that night because I thought Kakashi would kill me if you died, I did it because I wanted you to be safe. Everything that happened Naruto, was real. And my feelings for you are real too. Naruto...I love you."  
  
I leaned down and gently placed my lips on his. I poured all my emotion into that kiss and put some preasure into it, making sure Naruto knew that I really ment what I was doing. It felt like forever, or I wish it could last forever. I slowly pulled back and looked into his shimmering eyes one more time before I disappeared, racing towards the sunset.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
OMG, what's gunna happen next?! Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. I hope that his chapter wasn't rushed. I tried to get it done soon as possible so I wouldn't lose my head by angry fans. So, I'm glad I can write and I hope my fans are glad I continued. Oh yah, I forgot to wish everyone a Merry Christmas...but since the holidays are still on...Happy Holidays! I'll be working on the next chapter straight away! Thanks for reading! ^___^ 


	7. A note, don't kill me

* * *

Hello my fans! I am sorry, this is not a chapter, but I do bring news of the next chapter coming up soon. It's so soon that it'll be up before the end of the month.  
  
I know, I know, I've been extremely cruel, but can't you wait just a little longer? ducks from random flying weapons  
  
Alright, how about this? If I don't have it up by...the end of this week, all of you can really kill me. How does that sound? Then again, you get nothing out of it...unless killing is your thing...in which I am afraid to have you as a fan...but I won't stop writing!  
  
This is my promise to all those who adore me...I mean, my writing...and I will add yet another chapter to the story of two whom we love so dearly.  
  
Arigatou!  
  
The Dark Abyss

* * *

Note: Someone named "**...**"reviewed my story saying:  
  
"Master Kakashi? I think it's sensai. I dunno . I never saw naruto, but I do know that they font call they're teacher's master in japan."  
  
Alright, here's what I have to say. Yes, I do understand that is how you say master. Sensai is more proper, but no one's perfect. I have my own way of saying things sometimes. Not that I mind being corrected, but at least compliment me on something, or help me out on my writing. Oh yeah...how come people don't leave names when they critisize? Beats me.  
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I love you all! A lemon...some people want one, some people don't, so I have decided.....that there will be one, but I will put it on my website where people who want to read it, can go and read it if they like. I would loooove to have it in teh fic too, but I don't want to my fans to be angry with me. Now, I am not saying that there will be a lemon in the next chappy, but there _will _be one. I asure you.  
  
SasuNaru forever!!!!!!! 


	8. Intermission

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Dark Abyss: Konichiwa! Has it really been so long since I've updated? Doesn't seem that long for me, but for readers...perhaps it feels like forever? Gomennasai! I've been really busy and have been trying to update a whole bunch of my stories.  
  
I've been busy thinking about this particular fic and I think I know what direction I'm going in. Your probably thinking 'Why didn't she know before?!' Don't worry. I do know. I have it all up here points to brain All in here.  
  
So, instead of me ranting on for a millenium, how about we get the the real reason your reading this right now? (By the way, I know people are getting upset because there are some things wrong with the story, like small details not taken into account sniff why don't you just leave me alone and let me right for the fans who care about the story and not all the details? sniff)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although if I did, then I would be stinking rich and probably better at drawing anime. =P  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Watching Your Back  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Chapter 7 - Intermission  
  
[...Sasuke POV...]

Small ripples grew in the dark water. The stone I had cast into the water was already sinking into the deep depths of the river. I stared at my reflection breaking up like a puzzle.  
  
"Why can't I solve it?" I whispered to myself.  
  
I couldn't do a thing because I was stuck. I didn't know how to fit in the last peice correctly. Somehow, it was too much for me to handle. If I wanted Naruto to know how I felt and to know his reaction and feelings, shouldn't I have stayed? One kiss could not express my feelings. One touch couldn'tdo so in a lifetime. It took care and words, and by running away, I had only put myself into a worse position, and Naruto into an even more akward one. How was I suppose to know how he felt if I ran away? If I had kept it all inside...I would have...well I couldn't do a thing.  
  
I refered to my last thought. Perhaps love was unhealthy for fools, but true love could heal. A least, it could heal some. For the ones who wanted t accept it, share it, keep it. Was I even ready for such a commitment?  
  
I looked down at the large rock I was currently seated upon and noticed several dark dots appear on the smooth surface. I arched my neck back, but only began to blink as drops of moisture fell form the sky and onto my face. My hair had almost immediatly become drenched and I was growing more irratated by the second because of the fact that water was streaming down my face like a waterfall and it was extremely unpleasant. Once again, looking at my distorted reflection in the river, I mumbled of how much a baka I was for not going under shelter.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a twig snap and I focused on the direction of where the sound had come from. A figure slowly walked into my view and I tried to smile, but it ended up looking bitter. Their voice was almost inaudible.  
  
"...found you."  
  
[...Naruto POV...]So many people say that eating too much ramen is unhealthy. And at that moment, I was beginning to think everyone was right. The ramen I had been eating must have affected my brain. Either that, or Uchiha Sasuke, my arch-enemy, rival, adversary, however you would call it, kissed me.  
  
I frowned. There was no possible way that could have happened.  
  
What was even more bizzare was the fact that Sasuke had actually been in my home and I had not noticed until I heard the floor creak. I tried to make it look like I was asleep, and I didn't open my eyes, but I could feel his presence. Even smell him, if that doesn't sound to odd. But I knew it was him. The moment he looked at me...I knew that he wasn't the same. At least, his ora had changed a lot, a lot for him at least. I wasn't getting a bad vibe from him, in fact, the way he looked at me after I got up made me feel calm and content. The look in his eyes wa caring. Not solid ice as I usually remembered.  
  
By why did he leave? Did he feel guilty? What was in that damn Uchiha's head?  
  
I groaned in aggravation and let my body sink to the floor. I sat, blankly staring at the wall across from me. If I could only read his mind. What was I suppose to do? How was I suppose to feel? I better Sasuke wasn't having so much trouble as I was.  
  
I carefully brought my fingers to my lips and brushed them slightly. Maybe that was how he showed me. He was too afraid to speak words and the only way he could express himself was by...well doing what he did.  
  
If he really did care...then why was I sitting around? I knew the answer, at least I believe I did, but I was to afraid to act upon it. Could it be possible that I had fallen for one Uchiha Sasuke?  
  
"Of course not," I said aloud. "Why would I like that jerk? Besides..."  
  
And I really had no explanation or excuse, other than the mocking and funmaking from the past. But Sasuke seemed to suddenly change. I had no clue why it happened. Sasuke was always cold, mysterious...so...everything.  
  
I then stood up and noticed the bright glow of the sun was beginning to fade. I blinked my eyes and decided to leave my apartment and go for a little walk. I got down to the main road adn pushed my hands into my pockets. I didn't even make sure that I looked appropriate to be walking outside. Either I looked sleepy or drunk, but it didn't matter. Most people were at home or didn't look at me anyway.  
  
I turned a corner and passed a few people on the way, but no one made any comments. I was about to turn once again, ready to walk in circles for a couple hours before going to bed again, but I heard someone call out my name.  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
I glanced out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone, so I made it look like I never heard it.  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
I continued to walk, one foot in front of the other.  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
Asmile slowly crept on my face as the voice started to fade so quiet that I couldn' hear it anymore. I kept walking, staring at my feet and ignored the fact that people were watching me and wondering why they could hear the person calling me and I couldn't.  
  
"NARUTO YOU BAKA!"  
  
I yelled and jumped several into the air. I started waving my arms frantically.  
  
"What was THAT for?!"  
  
I turned around and saw a sweet face. I also noticed flowing pink hair. Sakura.  
  
I scratched my head. "Sakura-chan! Gomen, I thought you were someone else just trying to bug me."  
  
"Someone else?" she asked. "Who?"  
  
"Uhhh...anyone but you?"  
  
I smiled, even though I really didn't feel like it. I clenched my teeth to try and hold the muscles working the fake look on my face. I'm sure it looked pretty stupid.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Anyway, have you seen Sasuke?"  
  
"Ummm...nope."  
  
"But didn't he go to your house?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Did you see him-"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Have you-"  
  
No-"  
  
"Will you cut that out?!?"  
  
I closed my mouth shut and stared at Sakura's beat red face. I let my own fall.  
  
"Gomennasai," I mumbled.  
  
"Daijobu desu," she said. "But I know he went to your house. You honestly don't know where he went after that?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
Sakura's eyes squinted dangerously. "You're lying,"  
  
I wasn't lying. I honestly didn't know where Sasuke was or even could be. All I knew was where he had been and I wasn't about to tell Sakura a thing. I was about to turn and walk away when I felt her hand grip my arm, rather tightly.  
  
"I know," she suddenly said.  
  
I froze. Knew what?  
  
"I know that he likes you," she said in the same tone.  
  
How did she-  
  
"And..." she trailed off. "He likes you a lot Naruto. I don't know if you've been able to see it, but I have. You don't have to hide from me."  
  
Hide? I had been doing that for my entire life! Hiding from the torment, the pain, even sometimes from her, but now she was telling me not to? I had to hide! Because of who I was...  
  
"There's nothing, okay?"  
  
She looked at me in doubt. A sudden anger flared up in me.  
  
"There's absolutly nothing! He doesn't care, I don't care! Now will you please leave me alone? I'm going to finish my walk."  
  
I was going to try and leave again, but the look on Sakura's face frightened me so much that I could move. Her eyes were slightly hidden in shadow along her face. She did not look like the Sakura I was used to.  
  
"Listen you bastard! Do you think I like the fact that you stole the heart of the only one I like? I love him so much, I've made a fool out of myself for so long! I've been trying so hard to get him for years and all along, he's been attracted to you!" her features lightened a little. "Your lucky Naruto. You should be happy. I know you feel the same way."  
  
I stared down at my feet. She didn't know how I felt. Heck, I wasn't even sure of my own feelings.  
  
"It's what you feel,"Sakura said as she took my hand." It's what you feel in here."  
  
She pushed the palm of my hand onto my chest.  
  
"_In your heart_," she whispered.  
  
She then smiled, turned and walked away. I stood there, not even sue if I was breathing. That was really...odd. I still had my hand on my chest and almost forgot to remove it until I saw people staring at me again. I waved my arms at my sides and whisteled as innocently as possible, trying to normal, which was really difficult at the time. I let out a long sigh. What I finally noticed was that I had recently walked past none other than Sasuke's place. What a coincidence. I was pretty sure that Sakura had already checked there...but perhaps...there was no harm in checking again, was there? There could have been a chance that he was at home. I walked backed to where Sakura had called my name the first time. There was Sasuke's house. A lot of a tidier place I was sure.  
  
I started having feelings of reluctancy as I stood infront of his door. I wasn't suppose to be outside, except for getting some food. My cheeks reddened as I heard my own stomach growl of hunger. I raied my fist and pounded on the front door. I looked around while I waited, noticing the sky losing it's colour and turning as dark as....Sasuke's eyes. I knocked again, but recieved no answer. I sighed and went back to the road.  
  
I felt the wind silently brush against my face. It was fairly strong, and for some reason, I felt like it was pushing me in a certain direction. I didn't usually believe in signs...but this felt different. If you could put it in those terms. And something within me was telling me that what I was feeling was more than what it seemed. So, what did I decide to do? Well, I probably would have been made fun of if I told anyone this, but I decided to let the wind carry me. I mean, why not? If I happened to walk into a wall, then I would know this '_feeling_' was stupid and I was even more. As I walked farther from Sasuke's house, hoping the wind would guide me, just like when the wind first came, it left and oddily...right before a place I had been recently. The forest I had been in when-well, that didn't need to be brought up again.  
  
I sighed with aggravation and headed in. At least this time, I wasn't sick and I could keep myself straight. Being able to see clearly was a big improvement too. In fact, everything I was walking by seemed so farmiliar and the journey was shorter than before. I knew that getting out of the forest had taken long...maybe because I didn't want to leave before. But now...now I wanted to find Sasuke. I wanted to know how...I definetely wanted to know why he had said that to me. Why he had bothered to say those three words.  
  
_I love you...  
  
_I couldn't recall a time when anyone had said that to me. No oe had eveer expressed their feelings like that...no body cared. But Uchiha...Sasuke...he said it. And why did he?  
  
I noticed something glisten in the corner of my eye. The water from the small river I remember Sasuke and I had been in appeared to shimmer, even though the sun was pretty much dead and gone. Still, I walked on futher. The coldof the night didn't bother me like most people. I was usually cold. Inside that is. Besides, I had something I was oing and I was determined to finish what I started. The dark of the trees branches blocking out all and any light darkened my vision, but I wasn't afraid. I couldn't be afraid..._he _was never afraid, after all. And as odd as it seemed, I wanted to find him, not only to ask why but to just see him again. For some reason, those dark eyes of his made me shiver and his words made me melt a little. I felt as though I was safe when he would be near and...I didn't feel alone. What did that mean anyway? Did I...did I really..._love _Sasuke as well?  
  
I blushed at the thought. Maybe I did. And after all this time...that's why I couldn't stand him. Everyone loved him and I wanted to be one of those that he noticed once in a while, or could be found standing and tlkaing with him casually. Sparing with him and neither of us caring who won, but having fun. That's what I always seemed to want. Maybe I ddin't show it...but I wanted to spend mroe time with him, even if he acted like such a jerk most of the time.  
  
I took another stepped and cursed myself as I heard a twig crack underneath my foot. I looked around a tree and saw a dark figure sitting peacefully on a rock. It was Sasuke. Unfortunatly, I didn't recieve a smile from him, but it looked as though he was trying his hardest to look pleasant. I gave a weak smile of my own as walked towards him and tried to make a sound from my quiet voice.  
  
"...found you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
O.O ducks from angry fans  
  
I am sorry. Gomen. I had to end it there, after all, I had a deadline and if I wanted to make it more interesting, I would have had to go on and on and on and on, and that wouldn't have been fun, would it?  
  
So, expect a new chapter not too soon and not too late. After all, school is almost done and all I have to do is study for exams, so I'll have more time. And if your wondering, I do have an excuse. I only have a computer every other week, so I only get to read and type up stuff during one week and then not. So, that's my excuse...hope it's good enough. =P  
  
Anyway, till next time! Sayonara! 


	9. Little Secrets

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark Abyss: I'm Back!

All rejoice! I have 'FINALLY' decided to update. How long has it been? Who really knows. Well, except for my really wild fans that actually have been counting the days since I said I would try and update as soon as possible. You know for a fact that any writer who says that isn't telling the truth…well, almost any writer. There are the acceptional ones who actually meet their fans needs every week. Unfortunatly I am not talented, nor organized enough. P

Alright! It took months and months to do this! I am so sorry! T.T Don't hate!

As you all know, or will know, I have been busy creating my own manga. Okay, so I haven't really been updating that too much either, but I plan on drawing some more after this chapter. It's weird, but for once in my life, I am extremely busy. No, really, I'm not kidding. I actually have a life. What was I saying again? Oh yah, so maybe you'll wanna check out my comic. I have the link on my profile page or you could always just go from here: It would be really cool if you checked it out wink wink

Well, considering this shouldn't be just about me and this is all for my fans , I'll move onto the important stuff.

First of all, I want to especially thank all the people that reviewed. Wow. I received so many nice reviews. Lots of them saying their favourite fic is mine, how I know what I'm doing and I do it well(for once). Arigatou. I would have never thought people depended on my stories to live …or kill me to read them either . That was pretty cool. I appreciate everyone's comments. If there is anything my fans need, then I will be happy to comply.

Well, last chapter Sasuke had wandered off into the forest and Naruto was left very confused (as usual). Then Naruto decided to go out, running into Sakura that explained to him that no matter how odd his feeling might feel now, they were important and true. Sasuke really did care, even though Naruto couldn't believe it. So, Naruto followed his instincts which lead him to Sasuke.

And now for the next part of this story. Hopefully you will all enjoy it, as I enjoyed writing it for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just simply that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Your Back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 – Little Secrets

... Sasuke's POV ...

I stared into cerulean eyes. I would gaze into those icy orbs forever if I could. I tried so hard not to look as sad as I was. Not to look so desperate, confused and longing. Longing to be closer to the person in front of me. The once who made me lose all reason. The one I loved.

But what was I going to say to him? How could I say anything? What was he doing here? Not that I didn't want his company but…did he come to say he didn't care?

… Naruto's POV …

It was completely silent. I didn't like that. I could hear my own heart beat beneath my chest. I started to find it was hard to breathe properly. But I didn't care. I was here for one reason.

I had to know the absolute truth.

No running away. No hiding. Sasuke had shed some light on the situation, but I wasn't convinced. Did Sakura know what she was talking about? Did he love me?

Did I love him too?

…Third POV …

The forest seemed to be creeping around two figures. Both Sasuke and Naruto were looking at each other like they had not seen each other for years. The shock of both of them being face to face at that very moment caused an uncomfortable silence between the two.

Sasuke didn't respond to Naruto, and Naruto didn't speak either. So deep in their thoughts, they almost forgot where they were and what they were doing. But Sasuke was the first to snap out of his trance-like state.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto suddenly broke out of his thoughts and looked at Sasuke in the same confusion that he had before. He didn't seem like he was ready to do anything.

Naruto growled to himself and tried to calm down, taking deep breaths and hoping that Sasuke would say something else to ease the stress off himself.

Sasuke noticed the nervous look Naruto had and knew that the boy wasn't going to be answering him anytime soon. The ebony haired boy suddenly stood up and slowly made his way to Naruto, talking his time to make sure that Naruto wasn't worried about his approach. But Naruto didn't flinched, and he didn't move. He just stood there, like a lifeless doll, unaware of his surrondings. He was completely lost.

Naruto had entered the forest knowing that he had something to do. He knew that he had to ask Sasuke the truth. He had to know. And yet he wasn't saying a thing. He felt so weak in this state and there was nothing he could do about it.

He slightly gasped noticing that Sasuke was now so close to him. His eyes met Sasuke's dark ones now too afraid to begin any kind of conversation.

The rain continued to soak the two boys as silence was the only thing found in the damp secluded forest. Naruto's hair was sticking to his forehead, covering much of his face. He didn't want to move. He was too afraid.

Sasuke slowly raised his hand and carefully parted the hair covering Naruto's eyes. Water continued to drip down the blonde's face.

'_He's just so beautiful.'_

Sasuke thought he wouldn't be able to face Naruto ever again, but here he was…Naruto was right there. He let his hand fall to the other boy's cheek, carefully caressing it with his palm. He saw that Naruto seemed surprised by the action, yet he didn't push Sasuke away and his cheeks were slightly red.

Naruto felt his heart start to race again. How could Sasuke do this to him?

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered stroking his fingers through Naruto's hair.

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand. He looked at Naruto with surprise as he could see a line of water on the bottom of Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's voice was shaky. "…S-Stop…Sasuke. Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke slightly raised an eyebrow and couldn't help feeling a little hurt inside. Was this going to be the end? Did Naruto not return his feelings? He was afraid that was the truth.

Sasuke's eyes dimmed and he pulled away from the rejection, "Forgive me Naruto…I should not have be so abrupt."

Once again, there was complete silence except for the taps of rain drops falling on the ground. How much longer could it last?

Suddenly Sasuke felt something grip his shoulder and in a moment, Naruto stood in front of him. Sasuke searched for an answer within the blonde's eyes, but it was hard to understand what Naruto was really feeling.

Sasuke breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "You don't have to say anything Naruto. I understand completely."

"…But you don't."

Sasuke's eyes opened and he looked down at the boy. '_What did he say?'_

Naruto lips slowly curled into a bitter smile. "Sasuke…you think you know everything…but you don't. I-I…"

Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin so he could look into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto…I know that I have confused you. I'm confused myself…but I finally realized something about myself and I couldn't keep it inside. I had to let you know. Naruto, I really do love you."

Naruto's eyes widened. He had said it again. It couldn't have been a dream. He felt his heart pounding, his short breaths, his shaking arms and legs. This was real.

"You-You…but how could-"

"Oh Naruto. I have for so long…I was just too afraid to let you know."

Naruto frowned. "But me? I'm just…just Naruto. I mean, don't you remember all the fights we had? All the times that we said things about each other…we've been through so much…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. "But the past experiences where we weren't close doesn't matter Naruto! It's who we are now, what we want to do now…I know that we have had problems, but…Naruto, you mean so much to me. Please…I need to know how you feel. I need to know so I can rest my mind. Please Naruto, you know how I feel. Tell me what you feel."

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, finding it was more interesting to look at the surrounding trees while he thought. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was saying all this. But…was he disappointed? No…he felt…happy?

Naruto rested his hand over his heart. Just like Sakura had said.

_ It's what you feel in here. In your heart._

He looked up at Sasuke. Sakura was right. He should have seen it from the start. After everything. After all this. He knew the truth within his heart. He loved Sasuke too.

Naruto suddenly latched onto Sasuke and buried his face into Sasuke's chest, not wanting to have to move at all. He knew where he wanted to be.

Sasuke was shocked to find the blonde holding him as if he were holding on for dear life. A new warmth entered his body and Sasuke found himself holding Naruto with an almost equal amount of strength, possibly even more. He had waited forever. It had been much too long. He didn't want to let go.

And in the midst of Sasuke's enjoyment a sudden small, almost inaudible voice reached his ear.

"….Sasuke…I love you too."

Sasuke's eyes enlarged. He almost lost his breath in the moment. He couldn't help his quivering lips from smiling. He had never known himself to become so emotional. He encircled his arms around Naruto's torso, planting his own face in the blonde's hair.

"I've always wanted to hear that Naruto," He spoke softly gently massaging Naruto's back.

Naruto couldn't stop shivering. The rain was cool and soaking his body, but that wasn't the only reason for his shaking. Being so close to Sasuke made him quiver, but he felt so secure and warm in the heart. He had never known of such a feeling.

"Sasuke…is this for real?"

The Uchiha boy released his grip around Naruto and looked down at him with such emotion in his eyes. Naruto even noticed a smile on Sasuke's face. Something he could rarely remember ever seeing. A side of Sasuke he had never known.

"If you are asking if this is not a dream Naruto, I would say yes."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and looked around, finally noticing that the rain that had been drenching them for so long was slowly dissipating, the clouds becoming somewhat lighter than before even in the dark sky of night.

Sasuke tried to catch Naruto's eye, but Naruto kept on triyng to look away, or make it look like he didn't notice Sasuke trying to look at him. Naruto's cheeks were very red and Sasuke noticed this immediately. He smirked and placed an arm around Naruto.

"Are you trying to ignore me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto, knowing that the question was directed at him (there being no one else in the forest), had to look over at Sasuke and made a child-like chuckle a while he made eye contact. Sasuke found this rather cute and smiked.

"Now that we know each other's feelings, we don't have to be afraid Naruto…"

"Who says I'm afraid?!" the blonde suddenly yelled.

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle to himself. However, this only irritated Naruto more as he found it wasn't so funny when he was the one being laughed at.

"Fine!" the blonde cried. "I'll go then! I know when I'm not wanted."

Naruto started to walk away, but he momentarily felt arms surround him and he was pulled back into an embrace.

"I don't want you to go…I love you," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto suddenly hummed. "Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"I should have asked this before…but…why do you love me?"

Sasuke groaned in aggravation. "What kind of question is that Naruto?"

Naruto's forehead wrinkled with annoyance. "I just wanna know!"

"Alright! Alirght," Sasuke held Naruto closer. "Now, where do I start? Naruto, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Though you do sometimes act like an baka, I find that one of your qualities. No one is as funny, cute, or interesting as you Naruto. You are the highlight of my day. Like the sun in the sky. You are my everything."

Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke and looked up so his eyes met Sasuke's.

"What about you Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"You said you loved me. Why?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few moments and then sighed.

"You know…I never thought I would like you Sasuke. Hell, I wasn't expecting to like guys. I remember one time I felt like I wanted to be closer to you than Sakura. I tried to figure out why…but nothing came to me. When I started havig feelings for you, I was so confused…I was even mad at myself. Angry for ever having a crush on you. I was more of a freak then everyone said I was…"

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. "But then, a girl came to me and said to believe in my heart. And I did. Sasuke, you always act like an arrogant jerk…but you're actually not like that at all. You're so protective, strong, smart and…"

"Good looking." Sasuke added with a wink.

Naruto cleared his throat, the red running to his cheeks again. "Well…you know what I mean."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto in his grip. "Ah…you're perfect."

Naruto hugged Sasuke back. "Yep! I suuuuure am!"

Sasuke suddenly turned his head to the left and hushed Naruto. He swore he had heard the snap of a twig. He felt something too. Sasuke's expression suddenly changed. Naruto saw this and cocked his head slightly. He whispered to the other boy.

"What's going on Sasuke?"

"Shhh….."

Suddenly the sound of laugher echoed through the area and both boys stood up straight and alert. Naruto and Sasuke then had their hands ready at their weapons and their bodies became tense and stiff.

Sasuke then took a step forward and shouted out to the intruder.

"We know you're there! Come on out where we can see you!"

Just like Sasuke had ordered, his command was carried out, and not one, but two figures emerged from the dark bushes. They came a little closer until some light reflected on their faces and their features were visable to the two boys.

Naruto then squinted his eyes and suddenly had on a disturbed look on his face.

"Nani?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, yah, I know you wanna hit me over the head, but maybe not know. I can't afford to lose anymore brain cells than I have since I was born.

I am actually quite proud of myself for finally writing more. And that is all.

My fans, you all keep me going, and I just realised, even though I do love my reviewers so much, I don't post anything back to them to let them know just how much I appreciate it. So, I guess I'll start doing that. I mean everyone else does and I don't. I don't know if it's laziness, or I'm just not up to speed. Could be both.

No, really, I appreciate all the good things you guys say. It really makes me feel awesome. And you can critisize, yes you can. I mean, I won't be happy, but it has to happen, right? No body's perfect, and even if there was a perfect, I sure wouldn't be anywhere close to it. If you wanna bug me normally you can always add me at LiveJournal. At least I'm not too lazy to write in a journal once in a while.

Anyways, as you probably figured, this is not the end of the story…and if you thought it was, or wanted it to be, then I am sorry to say that you are sadly mistaken and will have to endure it to the end…or just not read.P

Luv ya'll and I'll see you next time! (Sorry for the ranting)

Sayonara!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Reality

* * *

Dark Abyss: Thank you for all the great reviews! Honestly, I feel all warm and giddy whenever I read them. I really, really appreciate it. I do seem to be updating this story more than any of my others. Kinda sad, ne? I mean, if I'm this slow for this story, imagine how slow I am for the others? 

I've been trying to focus on other things, but I don't like leaving my fans hanging. I feel guilty all the time.

So, I won't say much more. I was quite happy that the ideas for this chapter came to me quickly and now I have something to write next time I am quite excited about. I know exactly what is going on and what will go on, so I know how it will end. No. This chapter is not the end. Don't worry. I'll make sure the finish is a great one.

(I was reading my own stuff and realized that when I started, I kinda didn't know what I was doing. Thank you for all the people who didn't care and took it for what it was. Remember, it's the story that matters, not all the little mistakes right? You guys rock! And I will take it more seriously not to mess up)

Thanks to all my fans for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. cries

* * *

Watching Your Back

* * *

Chapter 9 – Reality

...Naruto's POV...

"Iruka-sensai? Kakashi-sensai!" I yelled. "What are you doing here!"

Before me, I saw my two teachers. I had no idea what to think.

All I received was what looked like a smug look from Kakashi (almost impossible to see through his mask). Iruka looked rather calm, but he also seemed a little embarrassed. Still, it was besides the point. When did they ever go into the forest? And together for that matter!

Sasuke was the first to react.

"Why are you two here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Kakashi said. And even though it was hard to see because of the mask, I could even feel our sensai was smirking.

"You two shouldn't be out alone at a time like this," Iruka-sensai said shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit. "We aren't kids you know."

"No. No." Kakashi said defensively. "We're not worried about Sasuke, but Naruto, who knows what could happen to you."

I squinted my eyes and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I heard Sasuke chuckle, but I just glared at him the same. It didn't seem to effect him however. He just smiled and winked. I cleared my throat hoping that someone would speak soon as I did not want my warming face to be the center of attention for much longer.

"Well, I do hope we weren't interrupting anything." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"No!" I blurted out quite loudly. my voice had squeaked rather high.

Kakashi and Iruka-sensai hummed to themselves and then looked at each other. I glanced over at Sasuke who was appearing to be irritated for impatient about something. He was tapping his foot against the solid ground, over and over. Did he have somewhere to go? Not in the current weather, I would think. Though it did seem to be clearing up.

"So..." I heard Iruka-sensai say quite clearly. "...we were wondering if you two would like to go somewhere."

"Where?" Sasuke asked in an uninterested tone.

Iruka smiled. "Well, maybe we can go somewhere to eat. We can go and get some ra-"

"RAMEN!"

Everyone stared at me. It was like they had never heard me have an outburst before. I had yelled pretty loud I guess. Birds were probably flying from the trees. But come on. It was ramen! I smiled, somehow forgetting that had just happened between Sasuke and I.

I saw Sasuke shake his head and turn to Iruka-sensai.

"I'm sure Naruto would like nothing better."

My eyes met Sasuke's and I grinned. I knew he was trying to hide it, but it wasn't hard to see the smile in his eyes.

...Sasuke's POV...

I chuckled lightly to myself while watching Naruto in front of me with Iruka at his side. He was skipping for a reason who knows what, but I guess that what he does when he is happy. Well , you can expect almost anything from Naruto. His child-like personality, though annoying, was something I was drawn to. Hard to believe, I know. But, he was so...cute.

I groaned. I was sure that Kakashi knew that I saw his eyes watching me. I was sure that he also found it amusing, but I just wanted to know why they had found us in the first place and why they were taking us out. It couldn't just be a nice gesture. No. That isn't really seem like the Kakashi way. He always had something else up his sleeve.

Ignoring the glances from the sensai beside me, I turned my attention back on Naruto and smiled. It was getting very dark, but he still seemed to glow in the midst of the shadows. He was so beautiful.

His clothes still hadn't dried and were clinging to his tiny frame. Rain was running down his face...down that smooth, tanned skin...

I suddenly felt my cheeks heat up. I would have to try and keep the rest of my thoughts to a minimum. Now was not the best time to think about such things.

When we finally got out of the forest, we went over to the ramen bar. Of course, Naruto was extremely excited, he was practically jumping up and down. At one point, he came over to me and pulled me over to sit beside him. I smiled. At least the ramen had not caused him to forget about me.

We did eat a lot. Actually, I believe it was Naruto that finished what everyone else couldn't eat. I expected no less of course.

I didn't speak much myself. Iruka and Naruto seemed to be most in conversation. Kakashi and I just listened. Not that I had any problem with it. I rather had a pleasant time watching and listening to Naruto.

Very soon I noticed Naruto shiver once in a while, it was getting rather cold. Even I rubbed at my arms for extra warmth.

"So, see you two tomorrow at the festival?" I heard.

I assumed it was time to go. The sky was pitch black and there were barely any village people around now. I got up from my seat , as did Naruto and we said our good-bye to Iruka and Kakashi. I decided that since our time had been cut short earlier and I was sure there was more for us to talk about, I invited Naruto to my home. When I asked him, he turned his head shyly and agreed.

On the way, the wind started to pick up. I noticed Naruto wrap his arms around himself and heard the slight sound of teeth chattering. His clothes were still slightly wet, so it made sense he was so cold. But as soon as we reached my place I would give him something else to wear. Of course...he didn't _have_ to wear anything at all...

I shook my head and placed an arm around Naruto. I held him closely to my side as we walked down the street. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Sasuke," he said cheerfully.

I smiled back. "No problem."

It felt so comforting to have Naruto so close to me. I really felt...happy.

When we finally reached my home, I brought out my keys, unlocked the door and turned the door handle, leading Naruto inside.

...Third POV...

Sasuke closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. Naruto had already taken his off and was currently walking through the den where he sat down on the couch. The room was fairly plain. It was just as he remembered from the last time he had been over. Nothing too expensive or showy. Just a nice place where people could live. The fact there was no clutter made it very relaxing.

"Hey," Sasuke said walking into the den. "Let's get you a change of clothing, okay?"

Naruto nodded and jumped up, following Sasuke to his room. When they entered the room, Sasuke had to stop. He was overcome with the smell of Sasuke, the very atmosphere of him; if it were possible. And inside that room, Naruto felt so calm.

"A-hem."

Naruto snapped back to his senses when he felt dry clothes pushed into his hands. Naruto looked down and saw that they were pajamas.

"So, I guess that means that I'm staying tonight?"

"I guess so," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto couldn't help but notice the glisten in Sasuke's dark, alluring eyes. He blushed and turned away, going to the very corner of the room and he started to peel off his wet clothes. The top of his suit fell loosely on his hips, revealing his most bare and smooth back. Sasuke bit his lip as he watched, unsure of what to do. Naruto felt very nervous as he could feel Sasuke's stare from behind. But he continued to try and remove his clothing, though, he wasn't having an easy time. And the more Sasuke watched him, the harder it was to get his clothes to come off.

"You know..." Naruto heard a deep voice behind him.

He suddenly gasped and his back arched as he felt a finger run down along his spine, then slowly trace his shoulder blades.

"...If you're nervous," Sasuke continued. "Then you ca go and change in the washroom."

Naruto's knees started to weaken as he felt one of Sasuke's arms snake around his waist and place a hand on his stomach. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. He then chuckled in his seductive tone and blew hot air into Naruto's ear.

Naruto's eyes widened and he laughed nervously. "You-you know? Th-that's not a ba-bad idea."

Naruto suddenly reached down for the clothes he had dropped on the floor and he walked around Sasuke to the washroom, his whole face as red as an apple. Sasuke smiled and went out of the room to the kitchen where he started to boil a kettle of water.

In a few minutes, when Naruto finally came out, he went into the den and sat down on the couch again. Just a bit later, Sasuke came in with a tray and saw Naruto fiddling with his thumbs.

"Care for some tea?" Sasuke asked holding out the tray.

Naruto looked up and smiled while taking a cup. "Sure. Thanks."

Sasuke then sat down beside Naruto. The clothes he had given Naruto were his own, but they were a little big for Naruto. Still, Naruto looked adorable lost in the baggy material.

Naruto had been rather quiet since he sat down. Because of this, Sasuke had to express his concern.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" he asked. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. Sasuke then took a sip of his tea just as Naruto was about to speak.

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

Sasuke nearly choked on his tea. "Tell everyone? I had a hard enough time confessing to you, Naruto!"

Naruto's face suddenly darkened. "So you want to keep it a secret? You don't want everyone to know that it is me?"

"No! No! Of course it's not that!" Sasuke said holding Naruto's hand. "It's just that...I don't know how they will react. That's all."

Naruto sighed. " I don't see why people have to be so narrow-minded..."

Sasuke leaned over so that his eyes met Naruto's.

"Tell you what," he said. "Everyone is getting together for that festival tomorrow, right? So, when we go there, you and I can hold hands and act how we want to and if anyone says anything, we'll tell them the truth."

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes. "You mean it?"

Sasuke smiled. "Of course."

Naruto then latched himself onto Sasuke and held on tight. He buried his face into Sasuke's warm chest and grinned widely.

"Thank you!"

Sasuke rubbed the back of Naruto's neck and placed his arms around Naruto, giving him a strong, reassuring hug before the two finished their tea.

After Sasuke had put the cups in the sink, thinking he would clean any of the dishes later, he went back to the den where he found Naruto, lying on the couch, his hands cushioning his head and he chest slowly rising up and down. He was asleep.

Sasuke smiled, went over to the couch, gathered Naruto in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. He placed Naruto gently onto the mattress of his bed and then went to change. When he came back, he saw that Naruto had managed to subconsciously pull come of the covers over himself. Sasuke walked over to the bed and lay down facing Naruto. He then wrapped his arm firmly over Naruto's chest and pulled himself closer.

Sasuke raised his head and softly kissed Naruto's forehead and he smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto."

* * *

Yay! 

Another chapter finished! And boy, am I tired! Well, it's time to start on another chapter. Hope this one comes up sooner than the rest.

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I love you all!

Ja ne!

* * *


End file.
